


18

by mereeh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanvideo, M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mereeh/pseuds/mereeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have loved you since we were 18<br/>Long before we both thought the same thing<br/>To be loved, to be in love<br/>All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you<br/>I wanna love like you made me feel<br/>When we were 18"</p>
<p>FANVIDEO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18

"I have loved you since we were 18  
Long before we both thought the same thing  
To be loved, to be in love  
All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you  
I wanna love like you made me feel  
When we were 18"

HOW CAN YOU NOT SHIP THEM?  
OH GOSH.


End file.
